bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Anarchist Ballet
Discord's Rebirth I'll tell you a tale... it's bitter-sweet... '' Bailarin Mareado was pacing the halls up and down, rubbing her temples... Tristeza had just recently healed, it had been a week since that blasted day. And her mood hadn't let up very often... after all, a moody Tereya Haruo or Nori Haruo only made her life seem to suck more at the present... ''Atleast Adalina is getting along great with Shiro... it made things easier on her. Ardiente had been over to visit twice... but Batalla and Mitsune had been scarce... maybe for the best? Meh... Little did she know, that today would be oh so chaotic. Or fun, depending on your point of view. Tereya had not recovered from the assault onto her body. Ever since that day, the seemingly indestructible woman had been stricken and imprisoned to prostrate positions all around the house. She was normally found on the couch or in her bed, lying there with a rather pained expression on her face. In the times that she had been seen walking around, she had to lean against something for support, her body having yet to resurface to its full potential after Sasha's onslaught. She had managed to fight it off that time.... but, she might not be so lucky in the next time. More noticeably, physical changes had been taking places for her as well. Her skin was taking on a grayish color, sickly in appearance. Her eyes, noticeably the schlera, had taken on a distinct orange color, as if she hadn't been sleeping at all despite her being bedridden most of the time. A few times, the woman had started to even puke on the floor before collapsing abruptly once again. She herself hated every minute of it - was this how Nori felt like when he had to be supported with crutches? She almost regretted picking on him those times. Almost. Overall.... she was in a weak state. And she hated every minute of it! As Bailarin was pacing, the shuffling figure of Tereya was seen coming around the corner, her arm and side sliding against the wall for support. Instead of a rather cocky "Mornin'!" like always, all she could do was utter an irate groan and keep her eyes averted as she slid across the hallway wall. She looked like a zombie more than anything else, a wandering zombie who had no brains to eat or no blood to drink. Fortunately, she had something called a husband. Nori, risking the contact with Tereya that could expose him to Sasha, came up from behind her, and looped her arm around his neck so he could support her. He'd just plain out carry her, but... He doubted that would fly well with Tereya. Later on in the day, he'd make her food, or help her down to the couch or bed. But for now, he'd do what he could. "Good morning, Bailarin." Nori greeted, with a less-than-cheery disposition. Sasha had made him paranoid. His own eyes were somewhat dark as well, not because of lack of sleep, but because of the nightmares he was being exposed to when he did fall to slumber. Why couldn't his family just be normal, for one day? Bailarin gave a nod, "Morning you two..." She sighed as she leaned on the back of the wall, and rubbed her neck in a somewhat relaxing fashion. Tristeza already lay on one of the two couches, groaning somewhat herself as she turned on the TV to the news, but kept the channel volume quiet... Adalina lay asleep in her room... no dreams, just silence, staying close to Shiro just incase, sleeping in a chair in the girl's room. ....it was a pity she felt so terrible. Otherwise, she would've just shrugged him off and claim out of pride that she could walk on her own. However, as it was, she had to wrap her arm around her equally exhausted husband's neck - a move which she found to be pitiful. She leaned his head on his shoulder, eyes blinking wearily. In an attempt to lighten the mood, she forced a weak grin. "Pissed th...." She found her speech, however, a bit slurred, and she had to fight in order to clearly speak. "....that you go...gotta carry this...-cough, cough, cough!-.... worn out old hag around, Hime....?" Her crutch smiled wearily. "No, Nami, I'm fine... You shouldn't be up, though. Go to sleep, or something..." He muttered. She probably wouldn't listen to him, and he wouldn't have the heart to make her do it... "I'm going to point out that I'm tempted to shrug you off and try to let you support yourself, like you did to me when I was injured, but because I'm such a nice person, I won't. Aren't you lucky that you're married to such a charing, handsome person?" As the news channel continued to go on, Tristeza muttered discontently at the way things were taking pace. Sighing, she looked at the TV tirelessly, watching as the channel flipped to a woman in the city of Utashinai, and the woman began her speech. "Today is a great day for the opening of the Shiba Art Institute!" The woman herself wore basic reporter clothes, and held the mic infront of her, "With the openeing of this institute, we will be accepting students from around mainland Japan to create masterpieces for the future of our country." "Charming? Don't make me laugh, I don't think my ribs can take it...." However, Tereya did manage a little chuckle, lifting her other arm and pointed a finger to trace his cheek. "Though...." She had to breathe a bit more in order to form her words. "I can still agree with the handsome part.... even if you are getting a lil' rough around the edges...." However, a slight scraping sensation could be felt on the skin of Nori's cheek that she was tracing, not enough to actually hurt him, but enough to tingle a little. Had she been growing her nails? Nori smiled anyway. It wasn't often that she traced his face like that... And he was enjoying it thoroughly. In one swift movement, he swept Tereya off her feet, and began carrying her bridal'-'style as he approached Adalina. "You should get Adalina to go there... She's good at drawing, isn't she?" He asked coyly. As he spoke, he adjusted the way Tereya was positioned in his arms, hoping to make her more comfortable. Bailarin smiled, "Maybe so..." "Looks good enough for her to go in." She stated as she came out of the hall, the reported kept on talking ahead. Tristeza just placed her palm on her chin and pondered the thought of Adalina going to a Art Institute so early... it'd be a good idea. The reporter continued, "Accepting young, old, or any kind of artistic talent, all it requires is to sign-up, and you could be well on your way to selling those artistic wonders, and becoming a well known figure in the painter's world." The reporter continued to smile... but then something became apparent. Deep rumbling shook the cameraman's holding on the camera, and suddenly, the people in the midst of the view of the camera began to look around... Sudden bright light and then a scream that could tear open the sky uttered... The cameraman turned around, and the many people in the streets scattered... the reporter jumped back infront of the camera, yelling as loud as she could, "What is it?!" "....the hell....?" Had she not been distracted by the sudden TV, Tereya would've reacted immediately to the fact that she was now being carried around like a sack of presents in someone's arms. However, as it was, her eyes were now transfixed onto the scream, a raise of the eyebrow as she looked on. Deep rumbling.... a bright light.... such things she could only gather to be were from an explosion. Had the Shinigami or whoever decided to play warzone with the Living Realm? Her husband didn't seem as concerned. "Let the humans handle it... We've got our own concerns right now." He mumbled, sitting down on the couch next to Trsiteza, while letting down Tereya was well. He fixed her so that she'd be comfortably sprawled out ont he empty space opposite his body of Tristeza, with her head resting on his lap. One hand stroked her cheek soothingly. "You should rest, Nami..." The explosion became more apparent on the Television, and the shape of a mushroom was becoming apparent, but it would be too late for that part of the city. Hundreds would die... and many more would bear genetic defects and injuries for life. The explosion tore open the buildings as it made it's way over there, and the words on the lips of many were cries for help, the cameraman looked to the reporter, and she stated her last words, "There appears to be some type of nuclear explosion, find shelter, and pray..." with that look, the camera dropped, pointed towards the explosion, and the running feet of the humans that would be caught in the disaster. Ground shaking, lights bright, hell fire bursting all around, the last that was seen before the 'technical difficulties' popped up would be the sight of dust, shattering buildings, and tossed cars. Tristeza looked to the screen, as it immediately switched to the newsbroadcast. "By the stars..." It was a good thing that Utashinai was a great distance from Hiroshima... but, a Nuclear Explosion... it seemed so... Bizzare... With her husband's words, however, Tereya allowed herself to relax, her self being under Nori's mercy for the time being. Her eyes were staring at the screen, mildly interested in the damage being displayed. A nuclear explosion? Now, she never heard the term before, of course, so it most likely didn't apply to otherwordly beings. That left only the humans.... but why would they bother creating something that would destroy themselves? People today were getting more and more stupid as time progressed.... Temporarily, she was brought out of her thinking trance by the hand touching her cheek. Strangely, despite the sickness, it was strangely comforting. "I...." She was getting a bit aggravated at her speaking difficulty, turning her head to the side to look away from Nori and close her eyes. "Shut up.... you need just as m....much as I do...." She managed to say dryly, barely able to contain any persona tone within. Nori only pet her harder in an attempt to get her to doze off. Even her sleeping a little bit would help... She hadn't slept since he could remember. There were no more nights where he could wake up and stare at her creepily while she was unconscious. Now, she was only awake, in agony... "Nami... Please... try to go to sleep? I know I need you... And I need you to go to sleep. Please, try..." Please. This did nothing but crack her pride a little, and a slightly guilty expression crossed over her face. It was the insisting tone that made her regret saying what she said. If she attempted to argue with him, she would just end up acting like a bitch. But she doubted that she would be falling to sleep just like that. With a resolute sigh, Tereya turned her head back to look back up at Nori. "Ugh...all right...I...." Another deep breath. "I'll try...." "Good..." To this effect, Nori used the hand he had been using to stroke her cheek to cover her eyes, so she couldn't keep them open. Then, with his free hand, he rubbed her stomach in what he hoped would be a relaxing motion. Idly, he stared down at her... Nori loved his wife, and he hated to see her like this. Was he trying to force her to fall asleep? Tereya forced down the urge to snicker. She didn't need his help in that department! But, she had to admit, his efforts were certainly speeding up the process. She closed her eyes as he covered them, her arms folded across her chest. Her breathing, having been forced and struggled, was now much softer as she allowed her body to relax. Slowly, her mind began to drift away from everything.... the sounds of the television.... her husband's hands on her.... and possibly even her own agonizing feeling.... Then, her mind blacked out completely, and the relieved woman fell into slumber. Nori did snicker. Was it really just a little coaxing that was needed to get her to fall asleep? If that was the case, then Nori was going to have her sleep, even when she didn't want to. Shifting his thighs under the back of his head, it bothered him to note that his legs would undoubtably be asleep by the time she woke up. But then, he wouldn't be able to move them, and she wouldn't be able to carry him... He groaned. Leaning over, then kissing his wife on the forehead, Nori wondered why something like this couldn't be all it took to make everything better. Bailarin watched, "This isn't a good sign..." Unaware of the way they were treating eachother. The nuclear bomb was the pinnacle of human devestation, it was a wonder the Haruo lovers weren't freaking out like she was. The news channel; now on the main broadcast, turned to the head anchormen/women, "What you have just seen is beyond comprehension, a nuclear explosion has detonated off in Utashinai, we will be staying live and waiting for any reports to keep you updated." Tristeza looked to Nori, "If a bomb detonated in Utashinai... it doesn't make sense. It's a medium-sized city, not overly populated, just in it's thousands..." "If it's terrorists... then a small city would just be a test of what they can do." "They'll hit bigger... and to a larger city..." Tristeza was worrying about Hiroshima in particular. "We're not in the city; we're near it, and if anything happens, just open up a garganta and we'll stay in our old fortress in Hueco Mundo for a while." Nori assured her. Humans didn't really concern him anymore... They were below him. "Alright, let's take this into another view..." "When was the last time a nuclear bomb went off in Japan? Hiroshima, here..." Tristeza was deducing this was more then it seems... "I don't think it's humans Nori... and if that's the case, why are the causing that much death...?" Bailarin kept silent, just watching, and Adalina was still too tired upstairs to awake so early. "Tristeza, if spiritual beings were going to attack the human world, I doubt they'd spend time building nuclear armements when one shinigami could easily devastate an entire country." "Let me put this into concept for you, we're all super-powered freaks... what if that explosion was caused by one shinigami or a Hollow, if they decide to make Japan their personal tagging zone, much like Borracho Mareado then it'll be bad." Tristeza added, "And the highest concentration of spiritual energy in this blasted country is in this very home... they'll eventually figure it out." Category:Roleplay